Messing With Vampires
by BlueNinjaa
Summary: Bella is the most powerful "thing" in the world and she loves messing with vampires. What happens when she arrives in Forks and starts messing with the Cullen's minds using some of her many powers. Will Edward and Bella still fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**This is my first story, so please tell me if it's alright, rubbish or maybe you think it's so bad I should never write again. I would love for you to tell me what you think and also if I should even continue writing this story. Thanks, and hopefully, enjoy.  
**

Chapter One: Arriving

I raced down the main road in my leaving gift from the Volterra, a silver Porsche Carrera GT. I was driving at around 170mph which I'm sure isn't anywhere near the actual speed limit.

I didn't care about getting caught thought, I didn't need to, both the car and I were invisible, one of my many amazing gifts.

I was racing towards the lovely, rainy Forks were I heard a "vegetarian" coven of vampires lived; this was going to be fun. The reason I was heading towards a town where a coven of vampires lived is because I actually enjoy teasing vampires and I've head so much about them from Aro and the rest of the Volterra.

You see I'm the most powerful "thing" in this world; even the Volterra is sacred of me. The reason I say "thing" is because I'm more powerful that any vampire, werewolf or animal, but the catch is I'm none of those things.

I don't know what I am; I can't remember anything from before 500 years ago. I just remember waking up with all these powers and being forever 17.

I finally reached the hidden driveway leading to my mansion that's hidden deep in the woods about 20miles from Forks and around 25miles from the Cullen's house. Luckily it would only take me around a 10-15 minutes drive to get to Forks, a 5 minute run, or a 5 second teleport, (yes, I can teleport) but it's so much more fun just to speed into town at 170mph.

I pulled up into my garage, which held my 8 cars and 10 motorbikes that were still their from the last time I visited this house, 5 years ago. That was when the Cullens didn't live in Forks.

I ran at faster than vampire speed towards my bedroom with my 6 suitcases, filled with clothes. My large room still held my thousands of DVDs and CDs; I also had a library in this mansion what had my main collection of books.

My room had a wooden floor and bright pink walls; in corner of my room was my favourite musical instrument, a harp.

I also had a large king-size bed to the left of my door, I can actually sleep, but I don't have to it is just something to waste time when I'm bored.

I open the doors to the left of my room, behind the doors was my large walk-in wardrobe, it was actually around the same size as my whole room.

It only took me 5 minutes to unpack all my clothes and colour-code them. So I decided to sleep, just to waste time until school tomorrow. Before I slipped off into a dreamless sleep I decided to let my power blocking guard down a little bit and allow the Cullen that could see the future, Alice see my face, and me arriving at school but only that, nothing else yet, I still wanted to have some fun.

I pictured me, a young beautiful girl with long curly brown hair step out of a silver sports car at school; she walked over to the front-office and entered through the door, her hair blowing in the wind.

That was all I was going to allow Alice to see.

I fell asleep thinking of all the fun ways to mess with the Cullens using my powers, tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Please tell me what you think, and if I should even continue writing... **


	2. Chapter 2: Sherlock Holmes

**Hey, this is my second chapter, btw it doesn't have much to do with Sherlock Holmes but the name is mentioned so I thought it would be a good name. Thanks for all the nice reviews and I hope the chapter isn't too bad. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter two: Sherlock Holmes

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Smash!

I threw that alarm clock against the bedroom wall. That stupid thing was so annoying. The continuous beeping at 6am, what could be more annoying than that?!

Then I remembered today was the day I got to mess with some vampires, muh-ha-ha-ha-ha!!

This was going to be a fun day.

I walk into my wardrobe and pulled out a simple black top, a black hoodie and black combats. I was the new girl so I didn't want to stand out to much and also it was the best outfit to wear when you're sneaking around someone's house.

I decided to go for a quick run to the Cullen's house for some background information on my victims, I already knew everything from Aro's memories but I really wanted to see them in person. I arrived at the Cullen's house 6 minutes later. The house was really beautiful but it wasn't the house I was here to see, it was the vampires living their.

I put up a shield around me making sure none of them could smell me or hear me, and quickly turned myself invisible. I allowed myself to become nothing my air and went straight through one of the house walls; I appeared on the other side of the wall, and made myself solid again.

I must be in the sitting room because there were a few couches and a plasma screen TV to the left of me. I looked straight in from of me, standing their in deep conversation was four of the Cullens, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie if I remember correctly from Aro's memories.

I walked over to them to see what they were talking about.

"I can only see her getting out of her car and entering the office, nothing more Emmett!" Alice was saying clearly frustrated.

"Can't you usually see more than that, even thought it's a human" Emmett was arguing back.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you Emmett, I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE!" Alice screamed at Emmett.

I was guessing that this conversation had been going on a while; still it was funny to watch such a little person scream at such a big person.

Emmett looked quite shocked, "I was only asking" he said in a confused voice.

These Cullens were funny people and it was going to be even better when I get down to business.

Alice stormed off in the direction of the stairs, but I couldn't help myself. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket scrunched it up and threw it at the back of Alice's head. I made sure I threw it with just enough power so that she felt it but not so much that it would hurt her.

Alice's head snapped round, her eyes were filled with rage.

"EMMETT!!" Alice screamed, I was surprised that the windows didn't break.

"I...I…it wasn't me" he whispered, backing into a corner, he actually looked really scared.

"I...I….it came from over there" he whispered again, jabbing a finger roughly in my direction.

By now all the Cullens were standing next to the stairs watching. Most of them looked like they were going to burst out laughing any moment. To be truthful I was trying hard to stop myself from laughing to.

"I can see what you're going to do Emmett" Alice said in a threatening voice, "I can see the future remember" she said tapping the side of her head.

That was when Emmett made a run for the door, followed closely by Alice. As soon as they had made it out of hearing distance the rest of the Cullens started to laugh hysterically. I was surprised I could contain my laughter.

"Did…..you……see…..his……face!" Rosalie giggled between laughs.

After the whole family had stopped laughing Jasper was the first to talk, "Who was it to actually threw it?" he questioned looking at Rosalie.

"It wasn't me" Rosalie said innocently.

"Huh" this was the first time I had actually heard Edward speak, not just here but in all of Aro's memories. The others had all been in the conversations in Aro's memories, just never Edward he was always hidden in the shadows. "All of you are telling the truth, even Emmett"

Crap, I hadn't counted on this.

Edward walked over to the scrunched up piece of paper that had landed in the corner of the room after hitting Alice. He opened it up.

I didn't even know what it was; it had just been the first thing that I had found in my pocket.

"It's receipt for three bars of dairy milk chocolate and a tube of Smarties" Edward said with puzzlement in his voice. Only because vampires don't eat human food.

Damn the fact that I have to eat!! Stupid, stupid chocolate!!

I quickly ran thought the wall I came in by before Edward went all "Sherlock Holmes".

I might have made them a bit more suspicious but it was still fun to watch, I laughed to myself, but now I need to get home and get my car so the real fun could begin.

**The next chapter will take place at school I promise and that's when the real fun will begin, and just you give a little preview someone will be dancing on the table like a chicken in the next chapter, just something for you to look forward to, lol. :P  
**

**Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

**I just wanted to quickly say, if anyone has any suggestions about funny things she can do to mess with the Cullens feel free to suggest them.**


	4. Chapter 3: Emmett the Chicken

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry is most my chapter are quite short. If anyone sees any mistakes tell me so I can edit them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Three: Emmett the Chicken

Once I had arrived home and picked up my car it was time to go to school. Finally I could do some real damage.

I had arrived at school early so I could pick up my schedule, I pulled up beside a silver Volvo; I knew it was the Cullen's. I managed to look just like I did in Alice's vision; I walked confidently over to the office. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Cullen's standing closely together a little away, I decided to see what they were thinking.

_Look at her, she thinks she is little miss perfect, but I'll show her- _**Rosalie**

_Just as I seen in my vision-_**Alice**

_I can't believe I beat Alice "I can see what your going to do next" Alice, that will teach her to blaming me for something I didn't do. I wonder who did throw that piece of paper thought. Still I beat Alice!-__**Emmett**_

_I wonder why I can't feel any of that new girl's emotions, maybe I'm just hungry, we need to go hunting soon-_**Jasper**

_She is beautiful just like Alice's vision and her car, it must be really fast. I wonder what the maximum speed is. Wait a minute, I can't hear her thoughts. Maybe I'm just hungry; we need to go hunting soon, especially Jasper.-_**Edward**

I entered the office with a small smile on my face, I was so lucky Edward couldn't here my thoughts or he would have run for the hills if he had heard what I had in store for them at lunch.

After I had collected my schedule from the woman behind the desk who just kept staring at me, I had to admit was creepy, I went back outside. I quickly memorised my timetable, the classes would be boring but what I could do in that time to the Cullens that would be fun. A few seconds later the bell rang

My first class was English in building 4, I silently entered the empty classroom and introduced myself to the teacher who has just walked in. He told be to go and sit in a seat at the back, the perfect place to cause trouble.

I really hoped that one of the Cullens would be in my class, just as I thought that Jasper walked in. During the next few minutes the class filled up. I heard lots of people whispering and glancing at me while they were waiting for the class to begin. The teacher started to talk.

"Over the next week you will all pick a play by Shakespeare and write a detailed essay about it." The teacher droned on "could someone please give me an example of a play written by Shakespeare".

Now it was time to have some fun.

"_Jasper, raise your hand."_ I commanded Jasper using my mindcontrol. He raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him.

"Alright then Mr. Cullen give me an example." The teacher told him.

I smiled _"Say "the Harry Potter books" _I commanded.

"The Harry Potter books" Jasper said in a zombie-like voice.

The whole class erupted in laughter, I just smirked, and this was just the start of things to come.

Jasper finally realised what he had just said and sunk into his chair looking slightly confused.

"No Mr. Cullen that was not written by Shakespeare." The teacher said in a bitter voice.

I decided not to do anything else to Jasper during that lesson. Mainly because if any of the Cullens did find out it was me they would probably try and harm me, and the thing about that is I may be really powerful but I can be harmed as easily as a human. That is if they can catch me.

None of the other Cullens were in any of the next few classes, but that didn't matter because most of the fun would happen at lunch, when almost all of the school would be watching. The bell rung, ending the class I was in.

Lunch had finally arrived.

I walked into the canteen; I decided not to get any food because I would be concentrating on the Cullens too much to eat. I went and sat at an empty table as far away from the Cullens as possible.

They were all sitting together staring and different parts of the walls. Alice and Edward looked like they were having a silent conversation because every so often Edward would nod slightly or shake his head.

I decided today I would humiliate them in front of the whole school, just because I can.

I don't think I'll do anything too fancy, just some simple humiliation.

Let's start with the girl who thinks she's "it", Rosalie.

I entered her mind. Right now she was thinking of herself, no surprise their.

Alright here we go, "_Rosalie, stand up and call everyone's attention" _I commanded her using my thoughts. Rosalie obediently stood up and said in a zombie-like voice, "Could I have everyone's attention".

Everyone in the canteen turned round to see who was talking, when they realised who it was they looked really shocked.

"_Now tell everyone that you have no friends, and you only look that hot because you have had lots of plastic surgery."_ She quickly obeyed.

Not only did everyone else laugh, but the rest of the Cullens laughed quietly to. Rosalie realised what she just said and stormed out of the canteen.

I really had to make the next one better because honestly it was only slightly amusing compared to what I had done in the past.

How about I make Edward completely freak out. That might be better. I placed thoughts into people's heads around the canteen. They weren't actually thinking these things but it just sounded like they were to Edward.

He heard all the planted thoughts, and completely freaked out. A few examples of thought I had put into people's head's were:

"_I know what you are Edward, I know you are a vampire and you can hear my thoughts"_

"_I'm going to tell the werewolves in La Plush that you killed a human and they are going to come and kill you and your family"_

"_I think I will tell the police about them being vampires, it might be fun"_

Edward was now whispering to his family, fear in his eyes but before they could do anything, I thought it was time for another fake confession.

Let's make Alice a little less happy, _"Alice shout that your father was a leprechaun that is why you are so small"._

I laughed to myself as she started to shout this in a dull voice. Once she had stopped the whole canteen stated laughing and Alice didn't look so happy now.

The only person I hadn't annoyed yet was Emmett, and I had to make this really good.

I had it, the perfect finish.

"_Emmett, climb up onto the table and start acting like a chicken"_

This was going to be so funny to watch. Emmett stood up and climbed onto the table. Everyone was watching.

"What are to doing?" I head Edward hiss.

This sight was hilarious, Emmett had started clucking like a chicken and moving his arms like chicken wings. Even Edward had stated laughing.

I really do love messing with vampires, but this was only the beginning.

**Once again if anyone had any ideas about what Bella could do to mess with the Cullens, feel free the tell me. I will give all the credit for the idea if I like it, I promise.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Giving the House a Makeover

**Heya! Here is my fourth chapter, sorry that it took so long to update. I just really couldn't be bothered writing at all. If you want the truth then I will give you it. I just wrote all of this in the last hour or so. **

**Well, enjoy! (I hope) **

Chapter Four: Giving the House a Makeover

I left school before lunch finished, there was not point in staying since the Cullens had left after the little incident during lunch. I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving, there was no point I probably wasn't every going back to that horrible place they call a school.

I quickly ran towards the Cullen's home, hoping not to miss much of there conversation, there conversations were always entertaining.

I appeared outside there house within minutes, I could hear the Cullens moving around inside. I quietly moved towards one of the ground floor windows and peered in.

All the Cullens were in the living room from what I could see. I decided to go and join them.

I walked up to the front door and put up my protective bubble to stop anyone from seeing, hearing and smelling me. I closed my eyes and made myself become nothing more than air. I walked directly at the door and went straight though it appearing on the other side moments later with door still intact.

I walked swiftly towards were the Cullens were sitting and perched on the end of one of couches next to Emmett.

"Are you sure nothing new has happened, no new people at you school?" Carlisle was asking Edward in a calm tone.

"No nothing new, just a new girl at school but she is just a simple human. She definitely doesn't have anything to do with what happened at lunch!" Edward didn't look very happy and I could tell that Jasper was trying his hardest to calm him down.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with this new girl because someone is messing with you guys and there is no other vampires here" Carlisle's voice still stayed calm despite Edward's shouting.

I had heard these conversations countless amounts of times before with different vampires that I had messed with. I realised that I could actually be doing something useful instead of sitting listening to a conversation that I already knew that ended with them all getting frustrated and giving up on trying to figure out who was messing with them.

I looked around the room my eyes finally setting on a beautiful piano in the corner of the room. I knew that it was Edward's. I decided what I was going to do next; all I had to do was wait.

I glided over to the piano and sat on the piano stool brushing my finger gently over the smooth keys. I sat their for around 10 minutes before I heard the words I was waiting for. "How about we go 

hunting just to clear our minds" these wonderful words were said by none other than Mr. Depressed himself, Edward.

I stayed seated until they had all left because after they had, I was going to give their house a little makeover.

I went through the whole house changing every room I came to, all I had to do to change each room was close my eyes and picture what I wanted the room to look like. It usually took around 5-10 minutes for each room because I had to concentrate on every little detail of what I wanted the room to look like.

It took me around an hour and a half to change the whole house. I knew the Cullens would be coming home soon and I really couldn't wait until they returned so I could see there reaction.

I lay on there new sofa enjoying the My Chemical Romance music that I had made play out of their stereo system. I could hear the Cullens approaching through the forest; they were about 2 minutes away.

I say up but only to put my feet on the new coffee table and waited.

The front door opened 2 minutes later revealing the Cullens. There faces were priceless.

All there mouths were hanging open in shock. I had to admit I had done an amazing job.

I had changed every wall and carpet in the house to either black or blood red. All the furniture was very gothic, black and most of it was wooden. I had filled the house with cobwebs, bats and skulls. Every bedroom now I had coffins in it, then just to finish it off I had made Edward's precious piano invisible so it looked like it had disappeared and made it look like all of Edwards CDs were broken but it was actually just an illusion.

I really felt like going to fall asleep because I had used up so much energy using so much power. Not only that but I had to keep concentrating on keeping me and Edwards piano invisible, keeping all the rooms the same and I also had to keep all of the illusions in place.

I had to stay sitting down because I felt like my legs would give way if I stood up. I couldn't help but enjoy watching the Cullens running around the house and listening to the occasional scream, mainly from Alice and Rosalie when they saw that I had replaced all there clothes with gothic dresses.

Of course all of this was an illusion so the house would go back to normal it I stopped concentrating or simply let it.

"Where is my piano?! And why is there a coffin in my room?! My CDs! Who broke all my CDs?!" I heard Edward scream followed by the sound of him gently sobbing.

I just sat back and watched the chaos.

All the Cullens had finally made there way down to the living room most of them still dry-sobbing slightly. They were all shouting at each other even Carlisle, which was understandable considering I had made his entire library "disappear".

I decided to do one last thing before I left.

I closed my eyes while still concentrating on keeping the house and everything else the same time. I sat there for about 5 minutes imprinting fake "visions" into Alices head. When I did open my eyes I found the room spinning. I clutched my head as a wave of pain and dizziness struck me.

I got up slowly and had to hold onto the edge of the couch to try and steady myself while concentrating on keeping everything, but mainly just trying to keep myself invisible.

I think that imprinting visions of Edward getting married to Lauren and Jasper getting married to Emmett was the final straw. I had so overused my powers.

I tried to get to the door but I didn't have a single drop of energy left in me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my mind was blank and the darkness was closing in on me. I unwillingly closed my eyes as the darkness consumed me.

I could see images, lots of images, then pain.

I quickly realised what these images were, they were memories.

Lots of very painful memories.

**Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting I just really didn't want a story where it's just Bella messing with the Cullens for the whole story, so I added a "dramatic twist". (As 2-cute-4-words says)**

**I would like you thank my amazing friend Sophie for doing the editing and all that jazz. **

**I would also like to thank everyone for the ideas you all sent, mainly 2-cute-4-words for the idea of giving the house a makeover while they are away hunting. Thanks for that by the way.**

**Now I can't force you to review but I can say this. Every review you send me makes me a little bit more hyper, so review or else I will..em...poke you with...a fork! Ha! How is that for blackmail! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on weather you want Bella to fall in love with Edward even thought Bella is evil.**


End file.
